Phineas and Ferb: An Adventure in Hyrule
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Isabella has always wanted to see Princess Zelda. Phineas and Ferb, however don't want to step foot outside the village they live in; Hynville. One day, though, Isabella firmly decides to leave the village. The crew accompanies her. In Dallongorf's Laboratory, Dallongorf plans to take over the Tri-Kingdom Area. Using his inator, he plans to make himself stronger than the Triforce.


**BY THE WAY, THIS MY FIRST ATTEMPT IN MAKING SONGS IN MY STORIES! DON****'****T TALK CRAP ABOUT THEM!**

Chapter 1: Seeing the Princess

A brisk breeze blew over Hyrule Kingdom. In Hynville Village, lived six young children; Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving. They are all best friends. The friends didn't have any plans of leaving the village. Isabella, however, had always wanted to catch a glimpse of Zelda, princess of Hyrule. Phineas and Ferb always warned her not to leave the village. Evil monsters lurked outside the village. Isabella said that she would be alright. But Phineas and Ferb always counteracted that thought with telling her that she might be killed or abducted if she left. Those thoughts always made her scared of leaving the village. One day, Phineas and Ferb were trying to build a sacred gazebo to the goddesses of the Triforce, when Isabella came up and said: "Guys, I've made my decision about the village! I'm going to see Princess Zelda. There's nothing you can say to stop me." Phineas and Ferb's tools clattered to ground. Phineas and Ferb turned around.

"Not without your friends to back each other up!" Phineas said.

"I don't need people to protect me!" Isabella snapped.

"It's not about protecting. It's about having each other's backs and helping each other!" Ferb said wisely. Isabella folded her arms angrily. She glanced at Phineas. She grunted angrily.  
"Fine!" Isabella said. The friends walked out of the village. The field was beautiful. Although they had never stepped foot outside the village, they knew exactly where Kokiri Forest rested. They started their adventure. Pretty soon, nighttime darkness covered Hyrule. Phineas and Ferb made their pop-up tent house. The house was two story.  
"You do realize that we're staying here for the night, right Phineas?" Isabella asked? Phineas nodded. Buford brought his sudden-leave-the-village-food-pack and made them Re-dead meat.  
"Do you want to know who made our secret recipe?" Buford asked.  
"Depends… if I say yes, is it going to be another Vann-Stommp Song?" Baljeet asked. Buford nodded.  
"Then-!" Baljeet started. Before he could finish his sentence, Buford burst into song.  
_When the__…__.. Van-Stommps made the recipe  
for the royal family of Hyrule  
they researched the basics of recipe chemistry  
we didn__'__t bother the recipe to be too cool for school  
we used the basic ingredients of salt  
pepper and malt-!__" _Before he could finish his number, everyone spit their Re-dead meat out.  
"Jeese, Buford! You could've told us that your Re-dead meat had malt in it!" Phineas exclaimed.  
"Sorry," Buford said. Ferb shot him an angry look. Buford got up an walked over to Ferb. He quickly got into Ferb's face. Ferb pinched him in the neck.

At Hyrule Castle, Perry guarded Princess Zelda's room. A guard said that he was ordered to make sure the princess was safe. Perry and the guard walked into the room. She was fast asleep. Perry chattered and thumbed up the guard. They exited the room. Then, Impa walked up to Perry and said, "Perry, King Nolan wants you. He told me to stand watch at the door." Perry nodded. He walked down some passages and corridors until he reached the Nolan's room.

"Ah! Perry! It's about the Gerudo man who showed up a few days ago. Zelda told me that ever since the man showed up, she's been having this nightmare that is a so called "prophecy". What would you think?" Nolan asked. Perry thought about it. Perry nodded.

"So... you think it's a prophecy?" Nolan asked. Perry nodded once more. Nolan just sighed. Nolan beckoned him to leave. Perry walked out the door and walked back to the princess's room.

The next morning, Phineas and Ferb packed up their pop up two floor house tent. They continued walking towards Hyrule Castle. Phineas was walking next to Isabella. When they finally arrived at the Castle Market Town, Phineas and Isabella gazed in awe at the sight of the castle. Phineas and Ferb walked towards the path to the castle. A guard stopped them before they could get past the gate to the castle.  
"Halt! Nobody is allowed to see King Nolan or Princess Zelda unless you are related to them!" the guard said. Soon, they heard footsteps.  
"Alright, father! I'll be fine! By the way, I'm not silly!" said a voice. The crew looked behind the guard and saw a young girl in fancy clothing walk by.  
"Is…" Phineas said.  
"Princess…" Ferb continued.  
"Zelda…?" everyone asked at the same time. Zelda smiled at them and said, "Yes. Yes I am!" the girl said. Isabella got excited. They had finally seen Zelda.


End file.
